Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a barrel warming device for maintaining lubricating oil used in the operation of oil rigs in cold climates at the proper operating viscosity. In particular, the barrel warming device of the present invention comprises a housing for holding a plurality of barrels containing various weights of oil in which the housing is supported on an easily transportable skid and includes a heating means secured thereto for providing warm air therein, thus, maintaining the oil contained in the barrels at the proper operating viscosities. The barrel warmer also includes a movable hoist for moving the barrels into and out of the enclosed housing.
In order for drilling rigs such as those used to produce oil to operate efficiently, substantial amounts of lubricating oil of various weights must be added to the drilling machinery. To supply the appropriate amounts of each weight of oil to the drilling site oftentimes requires that the oil barrels be handled and transported several times. Accordingly, the risk of damage to the barrel increases each time the barrel is transported or loaded and unloaded from one area to another. Further, the climates in various highly productive oil-producing areas such as the northern slope of Alaska and northern plains of the United States can be quite severe, providing temperatures of -30.degree. or -40.degree. F. At such cold temperatures, the viscosity of the lubricating oil can change and render the oil unusable for its intended purpose. Also, working conditions in these extremely cold climates are harsh and any extra work such as moving filled or empty barrels to and from a storage supply can become a cumbersome task. Since the increased production of domestic oil is a major feature in national plans to reduce dependence on imported foreign oil, it is essential that the operation of finding and producing oil from domestic oil fields be as efficient as possible.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing a means by which a plurality of oil barrels can be transported to a drilling site without excessive handling of the individual barrels during transport and storage with the consequent risk of the barrels being bent or damaged. Further, a need exists for providing oil rigs operating in extremely cold climates with the proper weights of lubricating oil which can be stored at the drilling site and be maintained at the proper viscosity even at extremely cold temperatures.